One Hell Of A Storm
by Chxls
Summary: Set after “you know I love you Donna”. What happens when you combine Darvey stuck in an elevator and Donna’s famous “love me how” speech.


A/N: Just a small (very bad) one shot that combined the "love me how" and angsty Darvey in an Elevator. This is for you Ali (@paulsenmagic on Twitter)

Disclaimer: I don't own suits or any of the characters etc

————————————————————————

She really should've known better than to leave the firm during what seemed to be New York's worst thunderstorm but she just couldn't be in the building right now. All day she'd been repeating it in her head "you know I love you Donna." It confused her as to how one phrase could throw her off her game so much , but then again it was Harvey of course it'd throw her. The man who she'd tried to keep at an arms length all these years had told her out of the clear blue sky that he loved her as if it was a fact that everyone knew. That night she was determined to go home and keep Harvey Specter well out of her mind and do whatever it takes to keep him out. That was until a foot wedged itself between the elevator doors stopping it from closing at the last minute. She tried to fool herself that it wasn't him but when the doors opened to reveal the Tom Ford suit in front of her she knew she was kidding herself.

"Donna."

"Harvey." She replied on a sigh, she didn't even have the energy to hide how exhausted she was.

"You're leaving late" he muttered as the elevator began its slow descent.

"I had some work to finish Harvey, I'm not here at this time by choice" She retorted with a slight twinge of venom in her voice.

"Oh" he let out in a soft whisper.

She was determined not to let him see the effect he had on her, especially now. She couldn't stand any further away from him in the metal box they were confined to, the ride down from the 50th floor had never seemed so painfully slow.

"Donna list-"

"Don't Harvey. Just don't." She cut him off before he could continue, she couldn't have this conversation now, maybe ever, but especially not now.

"Why the hell can't I Donna ?" He's started to raise his voice, she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"You know why" she responded half mocking the words he'd used the previous night.

"No I don't Donna please enlighten me" his voice was still raised but now there was a hint of sarcasm.

"Because once you say things they can't be unsaid Harvey, that's why" she let out much louder than she intended to, she could see is eyes switch in that moment. He wasn't ready for a fight anymore, her words heavy in his ears.

"Donna I-" Yet again he was interrupted but this time by the elevator grinding to a halt somewhere between the 12th and 13th floor. Typical she thought just fucking typical. She knew she'd let out a scream, getting stuck in this scenario was her worst nightmare, but she didn't realise until she felt Harvey's thumb running circles on the back of her hand that she'd lurched forward and grabbed his hand in the process.

"Donna, are you okay ?" Harvey tentatively asked still rubbing the circles on the back of her hand noticing that her breathing was slowly coming back down.

"I'm brilliant Harvey, just fucking brilliant" cried as she snatched her hand back and began to pace back and forth.

"Donna, I get this isn't the ideal situation but is my company really that bad ?" Harvey half joked but half questioned. He'd never seen her like this, thus flustered.

"Leave it Harvey" she let out a low warning, if he kept pushing her like this she'd never be able to go back.

"No Donna we need to talk" He pushes further, after all this might be the only time he can catch her for thus conversation.

"Ha that's rich coming from you" she let out as a bitter laugh, her words clearly hinting at their situation.

"What's that supposed to mean ?"

"It means Harvey that you're the kind of guy that walks into his best friends apartment, tells her he loves her and then walks out and act like nothings happened" she finally let out everything that had been eating away at her. By this point she'd stopped pacing and had turned to face him, she knew she'd never forget the way his jaw tightened at her words.

"Act like nothing happened ? I've tried Donna. You've been the one that's been avoiding me all day" he let out a scream then, he hated fighting with her but she could be so damn stubborn sometimes.

"Maybe that's because I don't want to talk Harvey" she let out just above a whisper, the way her head fell and her curls fell around her face broke his heart. She was hurting, because of him, that alone made his heart break a little more.

"Donna you might not want to talk but I need you to know that I love you" He said trying to keep his voice and tone low to match hers. Fighting to keep his voice from cracking.

"Love me how Harvey ?" His confession seemed to spur her on.

"Donna -"

"Love me how ?" His confused expression in that moment told her everything she needed to know. "That's what I thought, you either can't answer or you won't which is bullshit because obviously you don't just look at me this way, you're capable of looking at me that way. But you don't wanna let those worlds collide because you're too afraid to risk anything"

"Because we have everything" Harvey screamed in response, his guard going up and his jaw setting.

"No Harvey you gave everything" she all but cried.

"So you're saying you want everything ?!"

"I don't know Harvey" her words fell much softer then , almost defeated. Both of them had been too caught up in the moment to realise that the elevator has began moving again. Neither of them said a word until the doors opened. He could let her leave without asking one question.

"What are we fighting for Donna ?" He asked clearly exhausted.

"I don't know Harvey, maybe that's for you to figure out. Goodnight" she responded then turning herself to enter back out into the pouring rain, the term pathetic fallacy didn't even cut it anymore.

He told Ray to go home for the night and despite argument from his friend and driver, he set off walking in the rain. He needed to clear his head, maybe figure out what they were fighting for, but he just knew he couldn't go home like this.

—————————————————————

She knew who it was by the way the way he knocked on her door. Part of her questioned if she should answer it at all, just let him think she'd gone to sleep and leave it at that. It wasn't until he knocked for the third time that she dragged herself up off the couch to go and answer the door to him.

"I figured out what I'm fighting for" he stated before she could even say anything.

"And what the hell is that Harvey ?" Far too tired to beat around the bush.

"You. Always you Donna" he stated the way he stated that he loved her last night, like it was common knowledge.

"Then stop fighting Harvey, you've already got me. You've had me for years" she said with a soft smile letting her arms all to her side. Within a split second he was on her, his arms around her waist and his mouth on hers. This is the kiss he should've given her last night, the one he should've given her after the other time in that diner, the one he should've given her the moment he met her. But the one thing he knew is that he was kissing her the way she should've for years now and it wasn't going to be the last time he kissed her like this.


End file.
